pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:E/any Dual Attunement Air Spiker
This build is a damage-focused Elementalist suitable for PvE groups. By utilizing both Air Attunement and Elemental Attunement, you get a huge energy return for each Air Magic spell cast, resulting in the ability to spam high energy cost skills repeatedly and continuously without running out of energy. Attributes and Skills prof=eleme/any airmag=12+1+2 energy=12+1ShockOrbOptionalHammerFlashAttunementAttunementSignet/build Equipment *Any armor with max AL can be used with this build, but Blessed Insignia is preferred for its Armor bonus while enchanted. *A 20/20 HCT/HSR Air Wand and a 20/20 HCT/HSR Air Magic Offhand. Usage *Cast and maintain Elemental Attunement and Air Attunement in that order. Keep them covered with Aura of Restoration. *Use Blinding Flash on approaching enemy attackers to negate any physical attacks. You can easily keep two targets blinded. *Lightning Hammer and Lightning Orb are your high damage, single-target skills. *Use Lightning Strike for a quick casting damage spell. Counters *Interrupts. *Upon casting/action hexes, such as Backfire. *Enchantment removal, while not immediately devastating, will make energy management difficult, reducing the build's overall effectiveness. *Protective Spirit and Spirit Bond. Variants *Lightning Strike can be used instead of Shell Shock. *Lightning Bolt offers more damage than Lightning Strike but strikes with a projectile and has a longer recharge. *Enervating Charge adds the Weakness condition compared to Lightning Strike, and with Dual Attunements costs the same (due to the lack of rounding for even-numbered spell costs). The only draw back is a slightly longer recharge rate. *Lightning Javelin can be used as another quick casting damage spell. It also interrupts attacking targets, providing efficient shut down of Assassin, Dervish, Ranger and Warrior bosses when combined with Blinding Flash . *Replace Blinding Flash with another damaging skill or Intensity when in areas with few martial classes and more spellcasters. *For AB replace Resurrection Signet with Storm Djinn's Haste. *Use Glyph of Elemental Power to increase the effectiveness of your spells. *By taking Mesmer as secondary and bringing Arcane Echo you can spam damage-dealing spells more effectively, but be certain to maintain your Attunements if you decide to spam Lightning Hammer. *Glyph of Concentration can be used to prevent annoying Mesmers or Rangers from interrupting your Attunements. This is extremely useful in PvP, where often you do not have 45 seconds to wait for the spells to recharge. *Glyph of Lesser Energy can be wise if using with heroes. *Consider Maelstrom to shut down casters in PvE. *Gale. *Aura of Restoration to maintain your Health. *Glyph of Restoration for a strong self-heal. Notes *Always use Elemental Attunement before using Air Attunement. This way, the less effective enchantment will be removed first. *Watch out for interrupt rangers & sins and blind them as soon as they are within range. *Especially in AB, use walls and ledges for cover, but beware that lightning orb(projectile) will be obstructed. *Although not so important outside of HA or GvG, coordinating a spike with teammates requires removing any "improved casting time" weapon upgrades which may cause you to spike off time. See also *Build:E/any Air Spiker External links *video